The Good Ol' Fanfiction Blues
by Twisted Badger
Summary: Waiting for some fanfictions to update, can be frusterating. Or, at least Jakotsu thinks so. And, having fanfiction authors follow you everywhere is just a completely different problem! Is there no end to the madness? AU, JAKBANK. Last Chapter updated!
1. Heartaches

**A/N: Well, I have been waiting months for fanfics to update, and…I then got sudden inspiration. 3 It's short, but only reveals what every reader waits for. **

Jakotsu sat enraged, in front of the one thousand dollar piece of computer.

_It's been a week! One whole fucking week! _

He glared at the screen, his eye twitching.

_Oh, I am, so, going to throw a bitch-fit. _

The time he spent fuming in front of the labtop, was unknown to humankind, but it had been more than an hour. And, at 3 hours, a young man, with braided hair entered the room.

"Jakotsu? What gives? I've been calling you downstairs for over an hour!"

Said man, twisted his head, in the younger mans direction. A vein, making itself visible at the side of his head.

"J-Jakotsu?"

Stuttered Bankotsu. Before the younger man had any time to react, he was tackled, and found himself on the floor, with a much older man sobbing on his chest.

"…Jakotsu? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jakotsu continued to sob, clearly unstable at this current point, although…It seemed to be a regular routine between the two, as Bankotsu just pat his head, and let his friend cry on him.

_I think I know what's wrong with him…_

He thought, remembering their conversation that day.

"_Jakotsu?"_

"…_mou?"_

"_You've been depressed lately. What's up?"_

"…_It's nothing Bankotsu-chan"_

"…_Jakotsu! I can tell it's not nothing! Now. Spill!"_

"…_Anou…Bankotsu…It's just…You know those fanfictions I read?"_

"…_The porno stories?"_

"…_anou..."_

"_Yah? What about them?"_

"…_Well….."_

"_JAKOTSU! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"_

"…_they…they haven't been…"_

"…_Been?"_

"_UPDATED YET!" _

He held the older man in his arms, until he finally calmed down.

"Jakotsu? You better now?"

"No."

He muttered, then, added in,

"Unless you happen to know an author of one of those fucking fanfictions, and can give me their adress so I can kick their asses."

Bankotsu chuckled, "But, Jakotsu, if you kicked their asses, they couldn't write you anymore."

Jakotsu seemed to think about that for a while,

"…mou…you're right."

"Heh. Jakotsu, why do you even read that stuff?"

Just then, the older of the two had the distinct feeling of deja vew.

"…Anou…Bankotsu…In the fanfictions, people write smutty things of me doing different things of you."

Bankotsu's face fell, as he looked at Jakotsu awkwardly.

"….You read fanfictions about yourself?"

"Well, not anymore, some people haven't updated!"

Bankotsu looked at him for a minute, before laughing nervously.

"…Why would you read that?"

"Because you never let me get in your pants!"

He pouted, crossing his arms. Bankotsu's face turned three shades of red.

"…they- They write things like that?"

"Hai! Wanna read one?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened, as he was dragged into an armchair, and his eyes immediately met the screen.

"Anou…Did you like is Bankotsu-chan?"

"..."

"…Heh! Bankotsu-chan? You alright?"

Bankotsu then looked at Jakotsu, his face revealing none of his current thoughts.

"….They haven't updated this?"

Jakotsu shook his head.

"Jakotsu?"

"…anou?"

"I think I'm going to throw a bitch-fit."

OWARI.


	2. Tragic Losses

**Disclaimer: Twisted Badger does not own Jakotsu, or Bankotsu. Although, she wishes she does, she lies in bed, dreaming about what she would do if she owned Jakotsu and-**

**-THWAP-**

**T.B: Enjoy. **

'_I'm sorry, but due to a family death, I cannot continue this fanfiction. I know most of you are going to be mad at me, but, my husband's current death has caused tremendous pain. I loved him so much, and now he is gone. If I were to write anything else, I would probably kill off all my characters._

_I am so sorry again, but let your imagination do the rest for my beloved fanfiction. If I ever move on, maybe I will try to update it…sorry, again. But, I doubt I'll be able to update anytime soon, I'm a single mother, raising 3 children…I'll try. Although, we weren't rich to begin with...And, he didn't leave us any money behind..._

_ We're so scared now...He was always happy, and cheerful, and without him, there is no opptomism in our small family. My mother's dead...and, my dad left me at a young age. He never had any family he liked to talk about...So, we're completely-' _

Jakotsu's brow began to twitch for the second time that week.

_A death? A fucking death, eh? _

He brought his knees up to his chest, and sighed.

_What a bitch. _

_What a selfish bitch. _

He sat there, glaring at the screen for a while, before a scream echoed throughout his shared apartment.

Bankotsu, who was currently lying in his bathtub, with bits of bubbles floating around him, jumped out.

…_Jakotsu? Is he okay? _

He thought, as he bounced out of the tub, and out of the bathroom. Rushing towards Jakotsu's bedroom.

"Jakotsu- I heard you scream are you okay!"

He asked, the words piling together.

The older man turned and looked at him, before smirking.

"Well, I am now."

"…anou?"

Before Bankotsu could realize he'd run out of the bathroom naked, he was pinned under a horny, and desperate older teen.

"…JAKOTSU!"

He yelled.

After 15 minutes of fighting with Jakotsu, Bankotsu had still managed to find the older teen hovering above him.

"…Jakotsu. I'm warning you."

"Bankotsu…Can't I have a little fun?"

"No."

"Anou sa…"

"I'm serious. Get. Off."

"…Would it be a bad time to say I'm greiving?"

"…Huh?"

"I'm unstable. I'm mourning. "

"…Jakotsu. Why would you tell me this now?"

"…So you would feel sorry for me, and love me?"

The younger man twitched.

"Jakotsu."

"…Bankotsu?"

Said man, sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Okay. Fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"…Well…If you insist. You know the fanfiction you read yesterday?"

Blush.

"…..yeah?"

"….She said she's not going to finish it."

"…"

Jakotsu handed Bankotsu another tissue box,

"…Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just peachy."

"…Well…Bankotsu?"

"…yah?"

"Are peaches happy fruits?"

"…What?"

"…Well, you said you were peachy."

Bankotsu looked at him curiously, was his friend really…That stupid?

"…It's an expression."

"…Oh. Right! Well, I'm happy you stopped crying."

Bankotsu blushed. Great. Now, the readers would know he was a baby…

"If it makes you feel any better, Bankotsu-Chan, I ALMOST cried, after I read it…"

Jakotsu smiled, although attempting to hide his dissapointment. Bankotsu had a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist now, and had stopped clinging onto him.

"…Jakotsu?"

"…Hai?"

"…Nothing. Nevermind."

Jakotsu tilted his head, looking at him weirdly.

"…Bankotsu, what's up?"

" I said nevermind."

"I know what'll cheer you up!"

"Hm?"

"…We could act out the rest of the fanfiction!"

"…What do you mean?"

"…Wow. Bankotsu, you're rather stupid today."

He giggled, before continuing.

"She ended the fanfiction, writing about how you were about to admit your feelings to me!"

"…So, you want me to do what I think would have happened next in the fanfiction?"

"Mmhm!"

"But….In the fanfiction you crossdress."

"…Hmm…I guess we'll have to go shopping first!"

"…You have got to be kidding."

"Nope. I'm pretty serious."

Bankotsu looked at him incredously, muttering the same words over, and over, in his head.

'ohshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_'_

Then, Jakotsu, as though reading his mind, and attempting to find other ways to make his young bishonen blush, said,

"…And, we HAVE to add in a lemon."

"…Lemon?"

"You'll see."

TBC

**xDD **

**Inuyasha: You are such a hypacrit. **

**T.B: …Eh?**

**Inuyasha: Don't you have a fanfiction waiting to be updated? **

**T.B: …Ummmmm….Ehe…**

**Inuyasha: -glares- You're going to get hate-mail.**

**T.B: AM NOT! Moreover, you just want me to update it, because you want to see what happens with Jakotsu, and you.**

**Inuyasha: Do not make me hit you.**

**T.B: -evil cackle- Or, maybe, I should make it so you wear a pink frilly dress in the next chapter? **

**Inuyasha: …What is it with, authors and making characters wear pink frilly dresses? **

**T.B: Mwahahahahahaha! **

**Inuyasha: Second thought, you can take as much time as you want for the fanfiction. **


	3. An Epiphany! :'D

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHO DOESN'T OWN THIS FANFICTIONN! **

**Kagome: Twisted Badger! **

**T.b: -shoots Kagome in the head-**

**Kagome: -dies-**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x**

The only thing on Bankotsu's mind on this particularly cloudy day, was,

_Why the fuck, am I in a dress shop?_

The answer to his question, was currently in the fitting room with him,

A hyperactive, crossdressing, best friend.

"Bankotsu-oo-aniki, how about this one?"

"Why am I in here with you?"

"Because A, you didn't want any of the filth outside to see me in a dress, and B, you wanted to know if I was wearing any underwear or not, AND C, you wanted to hold me in your arms, and cuddle me in a place no one would see us."

Twitch.

Twitch.

Jakotsu giggled, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was now, wearing a pink, frilly, dress.

"Jakotsu, no."

"…Anou sa! It's adorable Bankotsu-chan!"

"Jakotsu. If you wanna have a lemon…Whatever the hell that is, you'll get another dress."

"…If I do, you'll…do that? With me?"

"…yeah, yeah. Whatever. "

Jakotsu smirked devilishly, and Bankotsu shuddered, something about what he just said was going to screw him over.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, let me try on the blue frilly one…"

"…"

Bankotsu sighed, and sat down on the small stool that the store offered. His eyes closed as he thought about his week,

_Well, first, I READ a porno story.Then the author didn't wanna continue… Now…he wants to fucking act it out- Wait…fucking act it out….fucking act….act out fucking…_

His eyes shot open at the realization,

_OH. FUCK. _

Jakotsu turned around to face him,

"What's wrong, Bankotsu-chan?"

"N-NOTHING!"

Jakotsu blinked, at his outburst.

"…Nani?"

"I-It's nothing! U-Umm…I-I'm going to g-go…and…and…LOOK FOR MORE DRESSES! RIGHT! HAHA! SURE!"

Jakotsu sweatdropped.

"Okay…Bankotsu."

The younger man, jumped off the stool, causing it to fall on the floor, and as he leaned down to pull it back into an upright position, Jakotsu touched his shoulder. He jumped, and Jakotsu looked at him awkwardly.

"…Bankotsu? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!"

He rushed out of the room.

Accidently bumping into a woman.

Not the prettiest woman…

She had a beerbelly, something not even attractive on men, and, she had a mole on her upper lip…

As soon as he crashed into her, she screamed,

"FUCK! GET OFF! RAPE! RAPE!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened,

"…What! No! Sorry woman! Didn't mean to crash into you! I wasn't trying to rape you! Heh…Heh…"

He moved away, and began walking away to a random rack, pretending to be interested.

It wasn't his fault that bits and pieces of the woman's conversation _just happened _to make itself hearable in his general direction.

"…So, as I was saying Barbara. That fucking fanfiction I was writing just got Sooooooo-oooo boring."

"Haha. Roit, Jennifer. I liked it, but, the guy that just bumped into you, tottally looked like Bankotsu from your story."

Bankotsu blinked, and looked over at the two.

The only thing that he could think of at that second was,

…_No. It's just a coincadence…She's not the author of…Is she?_

"He kinda did, but, I'm sure Bankotsu is tottally cuter."

"Fuck yah. But, you should have at least told them the REAL reason you weren't going to finish it."

"Nah. Haha. This way, they'll like, fucking feel sorry for me."

"Haha. Nice one Jenn, I can't believe you flew all the way to Japan just to fucking see if you could actually fucking find Bankotsu, and Jakotsu."

Bankotsu's eyes widened.

EW.

She was ugly.

And, scary.

And….She thought he was cute?

He shuddered.

So, now, not only did Jakotsu want to fuck him, but, he also had a scary woman trying to stalk him.

_Great._

Suddenly, a brilliant idea invaded our young bishonen's mind.

However, before he could put it into action, Jakotsu walked out of the changeroom, wearing,

A pink miniskirt, with black and white stockings, with black hooker boots. On his torso, he wore a striped sweater.

And, somehow the woman was able to recognize him.

"…Jennifer, that _was _Bankotsu…There's Jakotsu."

"..Are you fucking serious! OH MY GOSH."

Moreover, before Jakotsu could make it to _his_ Bankotsu's side, he was viciously attacked by middle-aged women.

_Great. _

It wasn't everyday that Bankotsu had a brilliant idea.

"…BANKOTSU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TWO PIECES OF FILTH DOING ON ME? AHHH! GET OFF! OFF! DO NOT TOUCH THAT! GET OFF MEE!"

Bankotsu reacted on basic instinct, and ran to help his best friend.

The part about Jakotsu wanting to screw him senseless currently laid dorment at the very base of his brain.

Weird what someone would do when someone touches something _important _to him or her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few bloody noses later

"…B-Bankotsu? Who the fuck were those women?"

"…You do _not _want to know."

"…Well, thank-you for saving me Bankotsu-Chan."

"Yah. Whatever."

"…But, don't you think you went a little overboard?"

The two were currently sitting on a random bench, away from that fiasco.

"…No. They deserved it."

"…You gave them both a bloody nose, then, had them arrested for sexual harrasement."

"…Your point?"

"…Aw, Bankotsu."

"What?"

"…You did it all for me!"

"…"

And, as Bankotsu turned away, a blush caressed his cheeks.

Jakotsu smiled, as he wrapped his arms around his waist,

"You're adorable."

"…Whatever, Jakotsu."

And, before Bankotsu could wriggle out of the crossdressers grasp, he felt cold lips against his own.

As Jakotsu leaned back, he smirked triumphantly.

"I think that's how we should start the lemon."

"...Oh, fuck"

"My thoughts exactly."

TBC

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_Inuyasha: -eyes widen- Y-You killed Kagome! _

_T.b: …Now you can finally be with the person you've always loved! _

_Inuyasha: …Who the hell would that be, wench? _

_T.b: …MIROKU! _

_Inuyasha: -eyes widen- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

_T.b: …Kouga!_

_Inuyasha: DON'T MAKE ME PUKE._

_T.B: -shrugs- We'll find you someone. _


	4. Bankotsu's Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: She does not own Inuyasha. Or its characters, that of which includes; Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and the other Band of Seven members. **

**Inuyasha: -glaring holes at author- **

**Author: O.o Uh…I have a present for you! **

**Inuyasha: …What? **

**Author: -throws him a muffin-**

**Inuyasha: …Muffin….? MUFFIN! –Pounce- **

**Author: -laughs and points-**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, am I the ONLY mature one here? **

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Hello, my name is Bankotsu.

I'm 18, and work on a hit series, called, 'Inuyasha'.

"_Anou sa….Bankotsu…"_

This is my cross-dressing, homosexual, best-friend, who currently wants to get into my pants.

His name is Jakotsu.

He also works on the series, 'Inuyasha'.

"_You promised me a lemon! Mou…"_

"_Heh. Bankotsu, you should just give him the lemon already. You DID promise."_

That is Mukotsu, he hasn't been in this story yet, but, the author decided to add him.

He also works on the show Inuyasha.

He's a pervert, but, luckily for me, he's as straight as a board.

"_Heh. Bankotsu. I can't believe you didn't know what a lemon was…Although, it's not your fault…Of course it's his fault. No, it's not. I mean, you're not as perverted as others, you're still young. Heh! What young man wouldn't read a lemon? He's an idiot! He's not an idiot! He is an idiot!" _

That's Suikotsu.

He's schizophrenic.

We don't know why we keep him around; he's just fun as hell to watch.

"…_Whatever. Can you all shut-up? I'm trying to do my homework. And, maybe actually pass this semester." _

The one shoved something up his ass, is Renkotsu.

Sure, he's smart.

But, he's a prick.

But, he can get us out of any tough situation we find ourselves in.

"…_Geesh. Renkotsu's right, we better stick to studying."_

That is Ginkotsu, Renkotsu's right-hand man.

Umm. And, he's cool.

I really don't know him that much.

We don't talk.

"…_.mmmm…yum…smack….mmmm"_

The one currently trying to stuff all those marshmallows in his mouth is Kyoukotsu.

He likes to eat.

Especially food he doesn't pay for.

"…_You guys are mean. I just wanted to convince Bankotsu to have a lemon with me!" _

Oh, and, the reason for this chapter is,

I wanted to make something clear.

"_First of all Jakotsu, you can't HAVE a lemon with someone. That's grammatically wrong, you read, or write lemons. You have sex." _

"…_Shut-up Renkotsu. You're a bitch." _

"_Great come-back, idiot."_

"…_Anou sa! I'm going to get Kyoukotsu to eat you!"_

Although in other fanfictions you may have Jakotsu fuck me. Or, the other way around, that's not how it'll work in this fanfiction.

I will not, touch him, like that.

The occasional pat on the shoulder is all the sex he's getting from me.

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me!"_

"_Geesh, Renkotsu let's just study."_

And, another thing.

Why am I always on bottom in fanfictions?

I mean, I'm not gay.

But, if I were…

I would be on top. Not the other way around.

Don't I look seme?

"…_Waaah! Mukotsu! Bankotsu's ignoring me!"_

"_Oh, Jakotsu. He's just mentally debating whether he's going to have sex with you or not." _

"_Oh! That makes sense! Although…I don't think it should take him this long to make a decision."_

I should look seme!

Well, more seme than a cross dresser!

Not, that there's anything wrong with that.

"_Heh. Idiot, he's just being polite. I bet he's already decided 'no'."_

"…_Oh, yah Renkotsu? Well! Well! You're bald!" _

AND! ANOTHER THING!

What is it with you people and wanting me to have sex with him!

There are over 10 fanfictions of us…doing…THAT!

"_Well, you're not getting any."_

"_Well, you have a stick shoved up your ass!" _

"_You wish YOU had a stick shoved up your ass!"_

I bet you're all reading this waiting for a lemon, huh?

Well, there's not going to be one!

No!

Never!

I won't let-

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

We interrupt this fanfiction for a lemon.

"_NO! WAIT! I SAID NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" _

Shut-up Bankotsu.

"_STOP! OR I'LL TELL THE READERS WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!"_

...Shut-up.

"_She-"_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Shit.

I don't know how he managed to pin me down, with my wrists above me had, and his legs around my waist…

But, he did it!

And, as soon as he did, did anyone bother to help me?

No!

They walked out the door with a final

"_We'll leave you two alone." (Mukotsu)_

"_Don't forget to use protection! …Wait, you don't really think they'll actually do THAT! Of course I do…Heh." (Suikotsu)_

Everyone else didn't bother to say anything.

I think this would be the right moment, to try to persuade Jakotsu to get off me.

"…_Jakotsu?"_

"_Oh. Now you're talking to me."_

He was mad.

"…_Jakotsu…Listen, why don't we-"_

If looks could kill, I'd be dead seven times already.

"…_Jakotsu!" _

"…_Bankotsu…You don't love me anymore."_

"…_When did I love you?"_

"…_Well, a few nights ago, you were drunk and…"_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

-A Few Nights Ago-

"_Hahahah! Wow! This is great!" _

_Jakotsu giggled, _

"_You're drunk!"_

"_I am not."_

_He stuck out his tongue at the older man._

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No way…"_

"_Yah way!"_

_And, after a few moments, Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Jakotsu's neck and whispered huskily into his ear. _

"_I love you so much…"_

_Jakotsu's eyes widened, and before he could answer him, Bankotsu laughed, and yelled out, _

"_I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!" _

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

-Currently-

"_Jakotsu, I was drunk."_

I wouldn't call him an idiot.

That was Renkotsu's job.

But, I never said I wouldn't tell you he was an idiot.

"…_What's your point?"_

Okay, can you be stupid-er than an idiot?

"…_Ah! Jakotsu! Are you serious?"_

"_Very!"_

To think, all this started because of some, stupid, un-updated…

'_PING. _

_You've Got Mail.'_

He looked over at the computer, and I just sat there, not really able to move.

Then, he let go of my wrists, and got up.

I looked at him curiously.

Was he actually going to leave me on the floor, while he checked his mail?

"…_Bankotsu"_

His eyes lit up, as though he were a child opening- Or, as though he were himself on Christmas Eve.

"_Huh? Jakotsu what the-"_

If you thought that was weird, you'll love this.

At that exact moment, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

It wasn't an,

"OH MY GOD. ALIENS ARE COMING."

Scream.

It was more of a,

"…OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! JOHNNY DEPP JUST WALKED INTO THAT STORE!"

Scream.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

-Downstairs-

"_Oh, it sounds like Jakotsu's enjoying himself!"_

Mukotsu began to laugh, his weird, twisted, clown laugh.

"_Oh God. Why did we even choose to study here anyway?"_

"_Geesh. We can always go back to your place Renkotsu."_

Renkotsu nodded in agreement, and began to pack his things.

"…_Heh. I bet that was a scream of despair, as Bankotsu impales him. The crimson would stain the carpet, and Jakotsu wouldn't refuse him, because…D-Do you think that's what's really happening? Of course I do! You idiot Doctor!" _

"…_I wonder what Bankotsu-oo-aniki has in his fridge…"_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

I walked over to the computer, and my heart began to pound in relief.

You would never believe me if I told you, but, after all that

The Fanfiction WAS updated.

"_Hahahahaha! Read this Bankotsu! It's great! Hahahahaha! THAT BITCH! SHE KNEW I WAS GOING TO KICK HER ASS IF SHE DIDN'T UPDATE!" _

Sweat drop.

"_Shall we?"_

I asked, although, I have no idea why I did.

Jakotsu nodded, and smirked.

"_There's only one chair though, you're going to have to sit in my lap."_

Only one thought entered my head at that remark.

…Why me?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Author: I don't know if I should add anymore. I like this ending. **

**Jak: I don't. Add another one, where we actually DO get together.**

**Bankotsu: I don't think so. This was a good ending! It was humorous, and I liked it! **

**Mukotsu: -evil cackle- WELL, I agree with Jakotsu on this one. Except in the next chapter, don't forget to write in about how the chicks always go for me. **

**Renkotsu: Don't include me in the next chapter.**

**Ginkotsu: Geesh. **

**Author: …Kyoukotsu…? YOU CAN'T EAT THE COMPUTER! BACK AWAY! I NEED THAT TOO-**


	5. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I disclaim. '

T.b: Note, this is the epilogue, because, I decided, changing the rating of the story, and the description was too _damn_ troublesome. So, enjoy.

Salkdglsayfkasgfsdf….

"…_Okay, the coast is clear Jakotsu."_

"…_Yes! Finally Bankotsu! Now, come here and kiss me!" _

"…_W-Wait, Jakotsu! Some readers could still be…well…reading" _

"_Bankotsu! I've waited four chapters! I'm not waiting another one!"_

"…_But, if this IS a chapter, than, people have to be reading it!"_

"…_Anou…Bankotsu…But, no one's reading this story anyways…"_

Bankotsu hung his head, staring at the floor.

Knowing Jakotsu was probably right…

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _

Jakotsu squealed before, lunging, and claiming his prize.

Bankotsu blushed, but didn't push, or shove the older man away.

But, instead, Bankotsu reached to play with a strand of the older mans hair.

"_Jakotsu…I miss this…"_

Jakotsu nodded.

"_I know, Bankotsu…"_

"…_But! I swear! Those damn fanfiction authors are going to be the death of me! They're always watching you, and then, when they finally catch you, it's their story! We have no privacy or anything!"_

"… _I know what'll make you feel better!" _

Squealed Jakotsu, smiling cutely.

Bankotsu blushed, and the implication, but nodded anyways.

Jakotsu wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's waist, and kissed his lips softly.

"…_Mm, you're right. That IS making me feel better" _

Jakotsu smirked, and nodded.

"_Heh."_

"…_Jakotsu…Are you sure-"_

"_Shh. Bankotsu. Yes, I'm sure."_

"…_but, that's what you said last time."_

"…_That was a mistake…"_

"…_Well fuck! That mistake got our story onto ADULTfanfiction!"_

"…_Well, yeah. But, it was a good story."_

"…_I guess…"_

Jakotsu giggled, and kissed the younger man on the nose.

He was really too cute for his own good.

"…_Anou sa, Bankotsu."_

"…_Yeah?"_

"…_I think I hear a typing noise…"_

"…_You're kidding."_

"…_Ehe…Yeah! April fools!" _

Bankotsu looked at him skeptically.

"_It's not April. And, you're not fooling anyone."_

"…_Mou…Bankotsu! Just, ignore it."_

"_...Well, fucksake! How the hell am I supposed to ignore something like that? It's getting even louder!" _

"…_Well…Yeah…But, think about it this way, as soon as we have sex, it'll stop!"_

"…_No…"_

"_Yeah! Of course it will!" _

"…_But, what if she can't write a lemon? She'll just skip the whole damn scene!" _

"…_Bankotsu! You're being irrational!"_

"…_Really?"_

"…_Anou sa, I don't even know what irrational means…I just heard Renkotsu-baka say it. But, it makes me sounds smart, no?"_

"…_Jakotsu! I'm serious! I can't do this if I don't know if she's-"_

Jakotsu's lips, met his.

They stayed like that for a while.

After a few minutes, Jakotsu finally pulled away, and smiled.

"…_Okay, okay…Let's fuck."_

"_EEEEEEEE! I love it when you talk dirty, Bankotsu!" _

The younger man rolled his eyes, before leaning in for another kiss.

And another.

Their lips connected, and so did their bodies.

And, for the record, Bankotsu was _not_ on top.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Jakotsu, what the fuck was that!"

"…Ahaha…You know that typing we heard the other day?"

"…That was the most fucked up fanfiction I'd ever fucking read!"

"…It wasn't _that _bad! It was funny! Hahah!"

"…I'm pissed."

"…I know what'll make you feel better!"

"No!"

"…Why not?"

"…I hear that freakin' typing again."

"…She's still following us?"

"…Yah."

"We should call Renkotsu; he'd know what to do!"

--_One phonecall later_—

"…Why would she be following you?"

"…We're a cute couple"

Jakotsu said, smiling.

"…I hardly believe that's the reason."

"…You'd better start beleiving, hun."

"SHHH! SHHH!"

Bankotsu yelled receiving instant silence.

"…Do you hear that?"

"…typing?"

"…Typing."

Renkotsu looked at him curiously.

"You're all just fucked. I'm leaving. And, if this fucking story, does get published let me say one thing-"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

END.


End file.
